


Mush

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [27]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst?, Sad?, but it’s okay bc he only needs Blink & the Newsies, fluff?, mush being abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: How Mush became a Newsie.





	Mush

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Seven: Favorite Character, Mush  
> (okay I couldn’t choose a fav so I just wrote their names down and closed my eyes and picked)

Mush had been on his own since the age of seven. He was on his way home from school only to find the apartment empty. Mush didn't question it, sometimes his parents worked late. He got himself a slice of the bread that always sat on the counter and began his homework for the night. 

They still didn't show up. They weren't there when he woke up the next morning and went to school. And they weren't back when he came home. Mush had cried, yelling for his parents. He eventually fell asleep in front of the door.

It lasted for a week until somebody noticed the way Mush yelled and cried. He slept in front of the door every night and never did his homework. The old lady who lived across from him had called the landlord who realized the boy had been living by himself. When he asked where his parents Mush began to cry again.

The landlord called him names and kicked him out the apartment. Mush tried to tell him his parents were coming back but the guy scoffed and closed the door. It was then that Mush had to fend for himself on the street.

He met a boy nicknamed Blink who also gave Mush the nickname "Mush." It was originally because his skin "looked like oatmeal" but as they grew older Blink said it was because he was a "romantic."

Blink was the first person to show kindness towards Mush. He was a year older and offered him a place to stay. That's when Mush met the Newsies and they gladly took him under their wing.

They all took turns selling with him because he was younger and “younger sells more papes.” Mush only wanted to sell with Blink, but their leader refused saying he needed to stay with an older boy. Mush claimed Blink was older because he was eight and Mush was seven, they laughed.

Things became harder when they allowed Mush to begin selling by himself. It was only then they realized Mush didn’t know how to read or count, he relied on everyone else to help him.

Mush had cried when they tried to teach him and he couldn’t get the hang of it. Blink didn’t give up, however; he refused to let Mush not be able to read or count. Mush was grateful for that. 

He wasn’t the best reader because he learned late, but he recognized enough words to be able to guess the headline. It’s why the Newsies began to read the headline out loud, just in case someone else can’t read but don’t want to say anything.

There were times Mush remembered his parents and wondered where they were. He wondered what he did to make them leave, why they left. And sometimes Mush might wish to see his parents again, just to hug them or know how they are. He would always scold himself for it, because obviously they didn’t need him and he didn’t need them.

Mush had the Newsies now and they were more a family than his blood related one. And he had Blink, he would always have Blink. At least that’s what he would tell Mush when he was feeling particularly upset.

He might not know how to read, he might not have enough money for food. He might be dirty and unhygienic, but he had a place to call home. Mush would remind himself that he had a family who cared for him and that was more than enough. 


End file.
